Sash Lilac
Entrance Torque's Plane Lilac hops off of Torque's plane and onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Dragon Cyclone Lilac spins around at a high speed. Similar to the Meen Spin, you're able to land a string of hits on the competition if they were to come into contact with Lilac's strands of hair. You can charge it up for faster spin time and a longer-lasting spin. Either way sliced, it doesn't cause much knockback to those who are hit by it. In the air, Lilac can use this ability to ascend like in the game she's from, similar to Link's Sword Spin. Opponents can cancel this out by footstooling Lilac. You can manually cancel it out by just pressing B. Side B - Carol's Motorcycle Lilac gets on Carol's mode of transportation with Carol driving. The control scheme is similar to the Wario Bike, but lighter with more traction, and Carol and Lilac won't easily be knocked off the two-wheeled method of transportation. The motorcycle can double jump, crash into opponents dealing half the damage Wario's bike would do, drive up and down ladders, and drive on walls Big Rigs style. Pressing A while on the motorized two-wheeled vehicle makes Carol slash with her claws, which are half the strength of Lilac's hair used in standard attacks. Pressing B makes Carol go twice the speed for a while. Press R to get off the motorcycle. It can take up to 75% damage. Up B - Dragon Boost Lilac starts to spin around in a Sonic-esque fashion (i.e. the Spin Dash), and then bursts with speed in the direction you choose with the analog stick. As she dashes, she'll bounce off solid surfaces and leave behind a short trail of sparkles. The short trail of sparkles apparently stuns opponents while Lilac is able to dash through opponents, dealing more damage than the sparkles. Either way, they don't deal any knockback to opponents. The distance she goes at is 1.5x how high Sonic is sprung upward by the red spring in Smash Bros. In the near end, she'll be left vulnerable to attacks. Press B again to cancel it. Down B - Wu Xing Shield Milla throws a shield crystal at Lilac, giving her 1 of 5 different shields from the game. Each of them take 60% damage to destroy as well as a different specialty, making it handy for specified incidents you'd be in during a bout. The Earth Shield is like a magnet for your own coins in coinfests, and it makes Lilac more resistant to regular hits. The Fire Shield can harm enemies upon direct contact similar to the aftermath of the Critic's explosion of maximum rage, and makes her more resistant to fire attacks. However, it logically dies out when Lilac enters water. The Metal Shield makes Lilac more resistant to sword-based attacks and electric attacks as well as leaving her less likely to flinch. The Water Shield prevents her from drowning and makes her resistant to water-based attacks and freezing. Finally, the Wood Shield replenishes 10% for every 20 coins Lilac collects in coinfests, attracts mostly basic healing items, and makes her immune to being poisoned. You can switch between shields, but you only get to use this thrice per stock, so use it with caution. Final Smash - Holo-Dragon Assault A drone comes in and summons a holographic dragon that Lilac rides upon. The holo-dragon occassionally flies in the background where you are able to select an opponent and dash into him/her for a quick KO a la Master Hand's background fist. The way it works is, of course, similar to how you'd do it on a full Dragoon. Pressing A while in the legit plane makes the holo-dragon fire 3-way fireballs at the competition that hurt in a way similar to Ryu's Shakunetsu Hadouken. You are also able to move down to strike with a claw able to follow whoever was first underneath it, then strike in 3 seconds, plowing/meteor-smashing him/her into the ground/offscreen abyss. Upon pressing A and moving down, you can have the dragon create a ground of fireballs that will hit the competition with no specified target or order. As for the coup de gras, you are able to hold down B to fire a giant laser to wipe everyone out. After the 20 seconds of this epicness runs out, the holo-dragon dashes forth, wiping any leftover competition off the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Bleh..." KOSFX2: "Aaah!" *echoes* Star KOSFX: *screams in intense pain* Screen KOSFX: "Fuck!" Taunts Up: "So, let me level with you for a second." Sd: *dances* Dn: "I FUCKING LOVE HEADSHOTS!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Woohoo! Yeah!" 2. *celebratory alternative dance* 3. *a 1-up flies around her happily, then goes upward as the text "1UP" is displayed* Failure/Clap: Continue? Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Kick, Slap, Slap Again Dash Attack - Roll Smash Attacks *Sd - Hair Whip *Up - Rising Slash *Dn - Tendril Sweep Tilt Attacks *Sd - Quick Jab *Up - Flip Kick *Dn - Low Kick Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Axe Kick *F-Air - Hair Whip *B-Air - Reverse Drop Kick *U-Air - Flip Kick *D-Air - Drop Kick Throws *Grab - Milla's Grab *Pummel - Quick Jab *Forward - Throw Forth *Back - Super Shield Burst *Up - Fuel Tank *Down - Boosting Down Misc. *Ledge Attack - Slap Away *100% Ledge Attack - Headbutt *Ground Attack - Whip Away *Trip Attack - Back Slap Snake Codec Snake: "Snake here. I'm fighting what reminds of that spiky blue thing claiming she's a water dragon." Torque: "This is Torque, Snake. That water dragon you're fighting's likely Sash Lilac." Snake: "So, another guy's hacked into my channel. What are you, some kind of OC?" Torque: "I'm the commander of the Chasers...or I was before my crew was lost or corrupted by Lord Brevon." Snake: "I can relate to that. Anyway, tell me what you know about this girl." Torque: "Lilac doesn't exactly have much backstory confirmed, though it is believed that she's an orphan and a member of a street gang called the Red Scarves along with a wildcat named Carol Tea." Snake: "I assume that was a long time ago. What about now? Are they still affiliated with the gang?" Torque: "Nope. Spade, the leader of the gang, crossed the line, so Lilac and Carol chose to ditch the gang." Snake: "What did he do?" Torque: "They don't really want to talk about it. It could be murder, however. Anyway, Lilac is able to do most of her attacks with her tendrils such as basically whipping them, using them to glide as she twirls, and dashing at a burst of speed." Snake: "I'm guessing she's helped by her friend." Torque: "Friends, actually. While chasing after a ship to go help some people, they came across a basset hound named Milla. She's capable of creating shields and throwing objects as well as digging for treasures, but she's a glass cannon. Lilac also has access to a drone that can summon a holo-dragon, and he can be vicious. I advise you be cautious of that." Snake: "Don't worry. I know from experience that it's the giant ones you have to watch out for." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Regular Lilac (Default, Blue) *Shang Mu Red (Red) *Shuigang Green (Green) *Commander Yellow (Yellow) *Basset Hound Light Tan *Wildcat Tea Green *Panda Black & White *Neera Pink *Classic Sash Lilac Victory Theme Freedom Planet OST - Stage Clear! Stage Avalice - Dragon Valley Relic Dragon Tendrils Trivia *Some of Lilac's voice bits come from Germaine from Neurotically Yours since both share the same voice actress. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:GalaxyTrail Category:Freedom Planet Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Dragon Category:Non-Human Category:Anthro Category:Cute Characters Category:Purple Category:Light Purple Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Light Blue Category:Yellow Category:White Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Mugen Category:Super Smash Crash. DxJ Category:All Star Smashers Category:Possible All Star Smashers Characters Category:Not Sonic Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Characters with cute voices